


That was easy!

by mp3_1415player



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mp3_1415player/pseuds/mp3_1415player
Summary: Just a VERY short and silly snippet, the result of a much longer but equally silly conversation on Sufficient Velocity. It passed the acid test of making me smile so I thought I'd put it here.





	That was easy!

"I can't believe that worked."

"It did, though, didn't it?"

"Well, yes, it did, but it _shouldn't_ have." Hermione looked down at the very dead Tom Riddle, then back to her best friend who was tossing the armored gauntlet in his hand up in the air then catching it again. "I mean, how did hitting him with _that_ just make him drop dead?"

"Dumbledore told me it would, years ago, but he got it a little wrong," the green-eyed teenager shrugged. "He was old, I think his hearing was going bad."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"Well," the young man said as he slid his hand into the metal gauntlet, held it up, and wiggled the fingers, "what finally did Voldemort in was The Power of Glove..."

He was still grinning even as he legged it, Hermione staring at him with a face that slowly went very red.

"Harry! You... You... _You!_ " Pulling her wand she chased her snickering friend, trying to hit him with something painful.


End file.
